¡No seas tímido!
by Calieut
Summary: El nuevo compañero de habitación de Ness es misterioso y callado: Y se muere de ganas por conocerlo. [Ness x Lucas.] [Leve Popo x Toon Link.] [Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-...

-Yo me llamo Ness. ¿Y tú?

-...

-... - El ojivioleta se rascó la nuca, pensativo. - Te... ¿Te gusta jugar al béisbol?

-... - Aquel chico tosió.

-¿Y la música? ¿Qué música te gusta?

Vaya, hacerse amigo suyo iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía.

-Oye, vamos a ser compañeros de habitación. ¿No sería más fácil si nos lleváramos bien y fuésemos amigos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y... Cómo te llamas?

-...Lucas...

"¡Ah! ¡Tiene voz!" Pensó Ness.

-¡Encantado, Lucas!

-...

-No eres muy hablador, ¿eh?

-...

-¡Espero que seamos grandes amigos!

Ness abrazó a Lucas, pero este no hizo nada. Solo miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Te presentaré a mis amigos! Son muy majos, ya lo verás. ¡No tienes por qué ser tímido! Y después te enseñaré la Mansión. ¡Y mis poderes PSI! Ah, espera, tú también tienes poderes... ¿PK? Me dijo Master Hand que tú los llamabas así. ¿Te gusta el bistec?

-...

-Y... Esto... A ver... Mi videojuego favorito es Pokémon. ¿Y el tuyo?

-No... No se...

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes por qué ser tímido! No voy a juzgarte ni a reirme de tí. Somos amigos.

-...No tengo juego favorito...

-Y me encantan los bistecs, el béisbol y las gorras.

-Qué bien...

-Mi padre es un teléfono.

-Oh...

-¿No hablas?

-...

El rubio se encogió de hombros, acariciándose el brazo.

-¡Bueno! ¡Espero que poco a poco pierdas la tímidez!

Apartó la mirada.

-Pareces muy fuerte.

-Gra...gracias.

-¡De nada!

Ness sintió que su nuevo amigo se sentía nervioso, puede que estuviera incómodo. Decidió darle un poco de espacio.

-Bueno... Te dejo que guardes tus cosas. Tienes ese armario y aquellos cajones. Esa mesita también es tuya.

Lucas asintió, abrió la maleta y empezó a guardar su ropa.

Una de sus camisetas era rosa. "Quizá es gay" pensó Ness.

Se fijó en que llevaba un palo. "¿Piensa luchar con un palo?". Sobre su mesita puso un jarrón con girasoles. " Le gustan las flores. Definitivamente es gay." Al lado, puso una foto. Ness pudo distinguir a un señor vestido de vaqueros, a una chica -joven- con un vestido rojo, a Lucas, a un perro y a otro chico idéntico a Lucas. "Que familia tan particular." El rubio también se había traido una serpiente. "¿Se pueden traer mascotas a la Mansión? Espera, ¿tiene una serpiente como mascota?" Pensó.

-¿Vas a... A mirarme todo el día?

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! No quería molestar. Es que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Ya...

-¿Qué es esa serpiente?

-Es... Una vieja amiga.

-¡Es muy bonita!

Se volvió a encoger de hombros. Ness no sabía si le había parecido mal. De hecho no sabía si le estaba incomodando, si le molestaba, si le caía mal o si, directamente, le odiaba. "Quizá es antisocial. O un autista de esos."

-¿Tienes amigos?

Lucas se giró y le miró a los ojos, serio.

-Mi mejor amigo se llama Popo, y mi mejor amiga Paula.

-Sí, tengo amigos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

Lucas volvió a girarse y siguió guardando su ropa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -cogió una de sus camisetas y empezó a doblarla. Después la puso en el armario.

-No hace falta. - Lucas miró a otro lado.

-¡Cuanto antes termines, antes podremos ir a jugar!

-¿A jugar?

Lucas le miró extrañado.

-¿No te gusta jugar?

-¿Cu-Cuántos años tienes?

-Eh...

"Bueno, igual soy un poco infantil..." Pensó Ness, sonrojandose.

-Pues podemos ir a dar un vuelta. - Sonrió. - Vendrán mis amigos y lo pasaremos genial.

-Pensaba dormir un poco.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Estarás cansado del viaje! ... Mejor te dejo solo. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós...

-¡Tu cama es esa!

-De acuerdo...

-¡Que duermas bien!

-...

Ness salió de la habitación suspirando. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba. Seguro que pensaba que era un idiota. ¿Por qué no le caía bien? Ni siquiera le había sonreido.

Puede que fuera un poco distante, pero a Ness le parecía adorable la timidez de su compañero.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación. Lucas seguía ordenando sus cosas.

-¿Quieres que te despierte a la hora de la comida?

Lucas negó con la cabeza.

-Pero después de comer es la presentación de los principiantes.

-¿La qué...?

-Oh, es muy divertido, todos los principiantes se presentan delante de todos y muestran sus técnicas de luchas. Deberías ir, para no enfadar a Master Hand. ¡Sobretodo para no enfadar a Crazy Hand! Da mucho miedo. Lo he derrotado varias veces, pero sigo temblando cuando lo veo. Está loca. La última vez que dio un anuncio estuvo hablando sobre jarras de plástico y Master Hand tuvo que hablar por él.

-Ah...

-¡Entonces te despertaré a la hora de comer!

-Bien...

-¡Que descanses!

-...

Lucas ni siquiera contestó. Ness salió de la habitación.

"¿Y ahora que hago yo hasta la hora de comer? Todos mis amigos estarán en su cuarto, conociendo a los principiantes."

No hay pocas cosas que hacer en la Mansión: Jugar al béisbol smash o a las dianas, entrenar, escuchar música, ver combates pasados, echar un Smashventura, tratar de hacer eventos o completar logros. Pero a Ness solo le apetecía conocer a su compañero.

Decidió ir a molestar un poco a su mejor amigo. (¿Para qué están los mejores amigos, si no es para fastidiarlos?)

Y asi fue, se dirigió al cuarto de Popo corriendo.

-¡Hola, Pupu! - Así le llamaba cariñosamente.

-¡Hola, Ness! Este es Toon Link.

-Hey.

Ness pudo ver a un chico con la cabeza enorme y redonda en comparación con su cuerpo. Lo que más llamaba la atención, sin contar su flequillazo y sus gigantes ojos que ocupaban toda su cara, era su rostro. Sin embargo era la cosa más adorable y mona que había visto nunca. Y a Popo le parecía todavía más mono.

-¡Es super adorable! ¡Tooooooon!~

Dijo mientras le abrazaba, provocando que aquel chico se pusiera rojo (más de rabia que de verguenza) y gritase.

-¡S-suéltame, idiota!

-Mira, Ness, tiene unas orejas enormes. ¡Parece un elfo! Es como un duende pero más mono.

-¡No soy mono, soy sexy!

-¡Mentira, eres mono y adorable!

Abrazó a su compañero todavía más fuerte. Este empezó a dar patadas al aire. Ness rio con la escena.

-¿Y tu compañero? ¿Dónde está?

-Durmiendo. - Dijo Ness, suspirando. - No habla conmigo. Es muy tímido. Me da pena, porque me gustaría conocerle.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lucas.

-¿Cómo es?

-Es rubio, y tiene un aura azul muy intensa... Y es muy serio y callado pero a la vez es tan...

-¿Tan?

-No se. Es diferente. ¡Seguro que esconde muchos secretos! Tiene una serpiente de mascota. Tengo ganas de saber más sobre él.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Master Hand? O búscalo en Google.

-¡Prefiero oir todo de su boca!

Toon había conseguido separarse del abrazo de Popo. Su cara reflejaba la más absoluta satisfacción.

Pero Popo no tardó en volver a abrazarla.

-¡Cuéntanos tu historia, Toon!

-¡Soy el héroe de los vientos!

Ness alzó una ceja.

-¿De los vientos?

-¡Sí! Puedo cambiar el viento a mi favor.

-¡Ay, mi Tooncito! ¡Eres tan genial! - Gritó Popo, orgulloso.

-¿Genial? ¿Por poseer el viento?

Ness se acababa de ganar un enemigo de por vida. Toon ya le miraba con odio con esos ojos tan expresivos.

-¡AH, QUE MONO! - Gritó Popo al ver la expresión de Toon.

-Lo siento por lo que te espera, Toon. - Susurró Ness.

-¡SUÉLTAAAAAAAAA! - lloriqueó Toon al notar que se quedaba sin aire por culpa de su compañero. - ¡IDIOTA! ¡Ghebfhshdhsvss...! - Se había atragantado de la rabia.

Ness se rio de la escena.

Pasaron un par de horas los tres en la habitación hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba la comida.

-¡Lucas me necesita! ¡Tengo que ir a despertarlo! - Ness salió de la habitación corriendo y se diriguió a su cuarto.

-¡Lucas!

Encendió la luz y se acercó a su cama.

Ahora que lo veía dormido... Era como un angelito.

Abrió los ojos y le sorprendió mirándole.

-¡Es la hora de comer!

-...

-¡Vamos, despierta!

-No tengo hambre...

-¡Pero después tienes que ir a la presentación! O Master Hand y Crazy Hand se cabrearán un montón...

Lucas rodó los ojos y se levantó lentamente.

Ness esperó a que Lucas terminase de cambiarse (en el baño) y le cogió de la mano (provocando que Lucas se sonrojara. "Por timidez" pensó Ness) para llevarle al comedor.

-Mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en esa mesa de allí. Son muy majos.

Lucas apartó la mirada, acariciándose el brazo.

Ness se sentó en una esquina de la mesa y Lucas a su lado. Pronto comenzó a venir el resto de la pandilla.

La primera en llegar fue Nana, la cual no tenía compañera ya que las chicas dormían solas.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-...

-Se llama Lucas. - Contestó Ness. - No habla.

-Yo me llamo Nana. Espero que seamos amigos.

-¡Es un poco tímido! - Respondió Ness.

-...

-¡Aquí nadie es tímido! Todos somos amigos de todos. ¡Nadie se va a reir de tí! Excepto Bowser, Ganondorf...

-...

-Es muy tímido. - Repitió Ness.

-En una semana te llevarás bien con todo el mundo, ya lo verás. Al principio Popo y yo tampoco hablábamos con nadie, pero Popo y Ness eran compañeros de piso y enseguida nos hicimos amigos.

-¡Sí, era genial ser compañero de Popo! Excepto porque toda la habitación olía a berenjenas.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Toon Link y Popo.

-¡Buenos días! Os presento a Toon. Es el héroe de la monosidad.

-En realidad soy el héroe del viento. ¡El héroe que surca los mares!

-Este es Lucas. - Sonrió Nana. - No tiene voz.

-...

Toon se sentó a su lado y le miró.

-Me siento rodeado de idiotas...

Lucas le sonrió.

Parecía sentirse intimidado con todas aquellas personas mirándole y hablándole. Sin embargo se mostraba un poco más abierto hablándo con Toon Link. Ness casi no podía escuchar a Lucas, ya que hablaba muy bajito, pero escuchó que le estaba contando que tenía un perro y un hermano gemelo.

Nana y Popo estaban discutiendo sobre si era mejor la nieve de invierno o la de verano.

Ness se dedicó a comer, feliz de tener a dos amigos más y de comenzar una nueva etapa en la Mansión Smash. Miró alrededor, viendo un montón de caras nuevas, y también cientos de cajas con objetos que nunca había visto y que se moría por probar.

La comida fue rápida. Todos los luchadores principiantes estaban hambrientos por el viaje y los veteranos estaban ansiosos por conocer a todos los principiantes.

-¿Crees que Lucas se atreverá a hablar en público? - Susurró Popo a Ness.

-No lo se... Pero me gustaría mucho ver sus ataques. Y saber un poco de él.

Lucas había hablado con Toon Link durante toda la comida. Ness se alegró bastante al ver que había hecho un amigo.

-¿Estáis listos para la presentación?

-El evento anterior Popo y yo hicimos nuestro Smash Final e invocamos un iceberg. Todos se burlaron de nosotros... ¡Pero después ganamos un torneo gracias a nuestro Smash Final!

-Además no pudimos contar ninguna historia, solo dijimos que escalábamos montalas porque un ave nos quitó nuestra berenjena. Quedamos un poco mal.

-¡Pero todos fliparon con nuestros ataques!

Ness rio al recordar la presentación de sus amigos.

Después de charlar un poco más, todos se levantaron y se diriguieron al salón principal. Había un asiento para cada persona. Lucas se sentó al lado de Toon Link, con el cual había hecho muy buenas migas. Al lado de Lucas se sentó Ness. Y a su lado, Popo y Nana.

El primero en salir al escenario fue un ángel llamado Pit. A pesar de ser principiante, gran parte de los luchadores ya le conocían. Contó su historia y enseñó sus movimientos: parecía bastante fuerte.

Después salió Wario (al que conocían todos menos Popo) "¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?" Preguntó Popo durante media hora, impidiéndo que sus amigos pudieran escuchar su historia, la cuál no resultó muy interesante.

El siguiente en salir fue Ike, el cuál dejó boquiabierto a todo el plantel. En primer lugar, tenía un aspecto bastante intimidante y temible. En segundo lugar, tenía una gran historia detrás. Por último, tenía unos movimientos increíbles y parecía demasiado fuerte. No había duda de que tendría un ejercito de fans detrás y de que muchos le escogerían a él antes que al resto.

A continuación fue Red, al que también conocían todos. Ness le admiraba, ya que su juego favorito era Pokémon. ¡No se esperaba verlo por la Mansión! No tuvo que contar su historia porque la gran mayoría le conocía. Sacó a sus tres Pokémons y enseñó sus ataques. Los tres se complementaban muy bien: si Red los entrenaba sería difícil ganarle.

Diddy Kong no habló, se dedicó a saltar y a correr por el escenario gritando y tirando cacahuetes al aire.

Meta Knight tampoco habló. Era bastante misterioso e intrigante. Además, era muy veloz, podía volar y sus ataques eran muy fuertes.

También salió Snake, contando su historia bastante resumida y enseñando sus ataques. Se ganó a todo el público, que estaba esperando verle luchar.

Al siguiente que le tocaba salir era Lucas.

Se puso enfrente de la multitud y tartamudeó un poco. Todos notaron su rojez.

Se acarició el brazo y miró al suelo.

-...Me llamo Lucas y vengo de Tazmilly... - Susurró para el mismo. Afortunadamente, el micrófono hizo que todos le escucharan.

-Háblanos de tí. - Dijo Master Hand.

-Me... Me gustan la tortilla y el queso. Y... Los girasoles.

-¿Nos enseñas tus movimientos?

El rubio asintió, nervioso.

Se puso en el fondo del escenario y levantó una mano. De su dedo salieron chispas.

-... No se controlar bien mis poderes todavia... - Susurró. - Lo siento...

-Inténtalo.

Cerró los ojos. Una chispa de fuego salió de su dedo índice. Ness se sintió orgulloso.

Lucas volvió a intentarlo y la chispa se convirtió en una llama que se separó de su dedo para apagarse después. Volvió a lanzarla hacia un muñeco de arena, el cuál, al rozar la llama, empezó a arder.

El público aplaudió (Ness el que más), provocando que Lucas se pusiera más rojo que su serpiente.

-Enseñanos otro movimiento y te podrás sentar. - Dijo Master Hand al notar que se sentía incómodo delante de toda la gente

-De... De acuerdo...

Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños... Y abrió sus brazos, soltando un montón de hexágonos azules que parecían muy dolorosos, a la par de bonitos. Soltaron varios "Uooh..." "Ala..." y aplaudieron como locos.

Lucas se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Cómo se llama ese movimiento?

-PK Love...

-¡Es genial!

-Gracias... - Agachó la cabeza sonrojado.

Después salieron Sonic, el Rey Dedede y Olimar, que hicieron lo mismo que el resto.

Toon fue el último, ya que, como dijo Master Hand "era un personaje oculto" o algo así. Él no lo entendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Me llamo Link, pero aquí me llaman de Isla Initia. Salvé al reino de Hyrule y a Tetra... Osea, Zelda, de Ganondorf y... Surqué los mares en el Mascarón Rojo. - Dijo orgulloso. - Soy el héroe de los vientos.

Enseñó sus movimientos, los cuales eran casi iguales (pero diferentes) a los de Link. Aún así destaco por su velocidad y por su rostro y cuerpo tan divertidos y extraños.

Terminó la presentación, los veteranos aprovecharon para conocer a los principiantes. Cuando alguien se acercaba a hablar con Lucas, se alejaba o apartaba la mirada con miedo.

A Ness le derretía cada vez más su timidez.

-Lucas, ¿quieres que nos vayamos? Si no te gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, claro.

-Sí, mejor vámonos...

Salieron de la sala mientras Master Hand no miraba (no sabían si miraba o no, en realidad. Pero se suponieron que estaba de espaldas) y fueron a su cuarto.

-¿Te gusta este sitio, Lucas?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Yo creo que les has gustado a todos. - Ness sonrió, mirándole a los ojos.

-No he enseñado mis ataques ni he dicho nada interesante sobre mí...

-Tranquilo. ¡Pronto verán lo fuerte que eres!

Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa. La primera vez que sonreía a Ness.

"¡Vaya! Al final si le caigo bien."

-Ness..

-¿Sí?

-... Nada, no importa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness tenía un nuevo compañero de piso. No conocía mucho de él: era callado y tímido. Sabía su nombre, sabía que tenía una serpiente y... No sabía nada más. Pero cada hora que pasaba con él, su curiosidad crecía más y más. Se moría por escucharle hablar, por oir todas sus historias, por saber todos sus pensamientos, sus gustos, sus pasiones, sus miedos, sus deseos. Quería saberlo todo sobre ese chico. Conocerlo a fondo.

La única dificultad que Ness veía era que su compañero de piso no hablaba.

-Asi que... ¡Toon Link y tú sois amigos!

Lucas asintió jugando con sus dedos.

-Yo no hice amigos hasta después de unas semanas.

Lucas no contestó.

-Es que la presentación me fue un poco mal y todos me tomaron por un bicho raro. - Se rio, acariciándose la cabeza. - Salí, dije "Me llamo Ness y vengo de Onett. Mis aficciones son pisarle el cable a mi padre y despertar a King." y después empecé a tirar PK Truenos al aire. - Volvió a reirse.

Lucas sonrió nervioso durante unos segundos.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. - Ness no sabía por qué había dicho ni que fundamento épico quería expresar con aquella frase, pero la soltó, haciendo que Lucas se pusiera más nervioso.

Ness se quedó pensativo unos segundos. No sabía de que hablar ni que temas sacar. ¿Pensaría que es un pesado?

-Eh... Uuh... Ah... ¡Ah! ¿Es tu familia? - Sonrió, cogiendo la foto que Lucas tenía en su mesita.

El rubio asintió, mirándola.

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

-Se llama Claus.

-¡Y un perro! Qué mono...

-Boney.

-El mío se llama King.

-...

¡Volvió a callarse!

Ness se acarició el brazo.

-Los echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Lucas sonrió levemente.

-Sí, y solo llevo un día sin ellos.

-Yo tengo que hablar con mamá cada dos horas. Si no, me siento fatal.

Lucas le miró de reojo, en silencio. Ness le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Eres gay?

Lucas se estremeció, sonrojándose.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Lo siento! Es que no se de qué hablar...

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-Si no te importa, voy a acostarme. - Susurró de forma cortante.

Ness se sintió muy mal. ¿Había sido muy directo? ¿Le habría molestado?

Se tiró en su cama, abrazándose a las sábanas.

-Buenas noches, Lucas.

-Buenas noches... - Susurró tan bajito que Ness apenas lo escuchó.

Ness tapó su cabeza con la almohada. ¿Y si Lucas le odia? Le había conocido esa mañana y ya le había acosado e intimidado.

Al día siguiente se levantó de un salto (literalmente), con energía y ganas de empezar el día. ¿Cómo sería Lucas por las mañanas?

El rubio se despertó abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Estaba despeinado, lo cual le hacía más adorable. Se acarició el ojo con el dedo, bostezó y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas.

-Lucas, tenemos que desayunar. - Ness sonrió, enternecido.

-... Dos horitas más, mamá...

¡No se atrevía a despertar a una cosa tan mona!

-Venga, Lucas, hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

El rubio gruñó bajito, empujó las mantas y se levantó, volviendo a bostezar.

-¡Hoy empiezan tus entrenamientos! Los tuyos son fáciles, porque eres principiante. En cambio yo soy veterano y lo tengo más crudo. ¡Pero entrenarás con Toon Link! No estarás solo. Y por la tarde te enfrentarás a alguien. ¡Será tu primer combate!

Lucas se peinó con la mano, pero no pudo hacer mucho y buscó un peine entre sus cosas. Ness se dio cuenta de que también debía de tener un nido en la cabeza, asi que buscó su gorra y se la puso.

Cuando estaban vestidos y todos esos rollos que se hacen antes de desayunar en público, fueron al comedor principal.

Se sentaron en la mesa en la que Ness se sentaba siempre con todos sus amigos.

Nana fue la primera en llegar. Cogió cuatro paquetes de mermelada de berenjena (Hecha expresamente para él y su hermano tras petar el buzón de sugerencias a cartas kilométricas) y las untó en sus tostadas.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! Chomp, chomp, chomp... - Dijo mientras masticaba. - ¿Estás... Chomp... Listo para tu primer día, chomp? - Trajó y volvió a tomar otro bocado. - Espero que sí, chomp, porque te quedan mínimo... Seis años aquí.

Lucas asintió.

-¡Da lo mejor de tí! Chomp, chomp...

Lucas cogió su tostada y empezó a comer, pero de manera más silenciosa y... Sutil.

Ness admiró en silencio su delicadeza. ¡Lucas era como una princesa! Definitivamente era gay.

Popo y Toon Link llegaron después.

-¡Hola N...! - Popo no pudo seguir hablando: Había localizado la mermelada de berenjena, y su boca solo sirvió para masticar y tragar.

-Ey. - Dijo Toon Link, poniendo una mueca de asco al ver a su compañero comer.

-CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP...

-CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP, coff, coff... Me atraganté... Coff... CHOMP, CHOMP.

Afortunadamente las berenjenas se acabaron y Popo y Nana dejaron de comer.

-Y así desde 2001. - Dijo Ness, mirándolos. - Vais a espantar a los nuevos.

Toon se sentó al lado de Lucas.

-¿Estás nervioso?

El ojiazul asintió.

-Al menos tu no tienes que dormir en la misma habitación que esa cosa. - Miró de reojo a Popo, que estaba poniéndo caras raras con Nana.

Lucas sonrió y siguió comiendo su tostada.

-¿Crees que lo llevas mal...?

Ness movia su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo repitiendo "Okay" una y otra vez.

-¡Mira, Popo! - Gritó Nana, sacando la lengua.

-¡Mi cara es más divertida! - Respondió el esquimal, poniendo los ojos bizcos y estirandose las orejas.

-Okay... Okay... Okay... Okay...

Lucas tardaría en acostumbrarse en desayunar con esas... Esas cosas que pretendían hacerte creer que eran humanos.

-¡Menos mal que son veteranos y no los tengo que soportar en el entrenamiento! - Dijo Toon, tirando de su gorro hacia él para taparse los ojos.

Lucas se rio bajito.

-...A mi me parecen divertidos...

Toon rodó los ojos.

Terminaron el desayuno, y aún quedaban unos minutos para que pudieran ir a prepararse para los entrenamientos.

Lucas bostezó, cansado porque no había dormido lo suficiente. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con sus manos.

-A mi perro le dan miedo los meteoritos. - Dijo Ness, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-La nieve en invierno es mejor que la de verano. - Respondió Popo.

Lucas dio gracias a sus dioses cuando el desayuno se terminó y pudo irse a su cuarto.

-¡Prepárate! Los entrenamientos con Master Hand son difíciles al principio. Ponte ropa cómoda. Y lleva todos tus armas.

Lucas asintió, cogiéndo su serpiente y buscando su palo.

-¡Si necesitas ayuda, me tienes aquí para cualquier cosa!

-De acuerdo...

-Puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-...

-¡Mucha suerte en tu primer día!

-...Gracias..

-¡Lo harás muy bien!

-...

Lucas bajó las escaleras y se perdió entre los largos pasillos de la Mansión Smash. Atravesó una de las puertas, llegando a una sala negra y oscura. La mayoría de los principiantes se encontraban ya allí.

Toon Link no había llegado todavía, ni Master Hand tampoco. Lucas se acarició el brazo, nervioso, y se puso en una esquina, solo. Todos los presentes estaban hablando entre ellos, riéndose. Él no se atrevía a acercarse. Prefirió quedarse alejado de todos, como siempre.

En cuanto Toon Link entró en la sala, se acercó a él sonriéndo.

-¡Hola, Toon!

-Hola, Lucas. - Dijo, mirándolo.

-Master Hand todavía no ha llegado.

-Pero, ¿no estamos todos?

Lucas se encogió de hombros. Toon miró alrededor, contando a los principiantes.

Red entró en la sala corriendo, y frenó en seco, jadeando.

-¡Perdón, llego tarde!

En cuanto el chico entró, Master Hand apareció en la sala.

-¡Demos comienzo a vuestro primer entrenamiento! Será sencillo hasta dentro de seis años, cuando sereis veteranos. Poneos en grupos de tres.

Toon y Lucas se juntaron automáticamente. Red se acercó a ellos dos.

-¿Puedo ponerme con vosotros, chicos?

Lucas no contestó, cogiendo del brazo a Toon.

-Claro. - Contestó este último, mirándole.

-Me llamo Red.

-Yo soy Toon.

-... - Lucas se pegó aún más a su amigo.

-Es que es muy tímido...

El entrenamiento duró dos horas, que parecieron tres semanas sin descanso. Primero corrieron varias vueltas alrededor del jardín de la Mansión. Después, siguieron corriendo, pero con unas botas pesadas. A Lucas le pareció que estaba corriendo bajo el agua. A continuación, siguieron corriendo cargando con una mochila llena de objetos.

Tuvieron que golpear a varios sacos de arena de infinitas formas, tratar de hacer combos de golpes y, finalmente, se enfrentaron en los grupos de tres contra Master Hand.

Ness se había saltado su entrenamiento, decidiendo ir al cuarto que compartía con Lucas. Se moría de ganas por saber todo sobre él, sin saber por qué.

Abrió los cajones x Borrascosasd la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama del rubio, en busca de algo, de una pista, de alguna mínima seña de su vida anterior. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel chico, que conocía desde solo un día?

En el cajón solo había un palo, algún que otro cromo de un grupo de música llamado "DCMC", un par de libros (Cumbres BQorrascosas, y Orgullo y Prejucio) que a Ness no le interesaban. "Quién necesita leer, teniendo la tele y una pelota de beisbol", pensó. En otro de los cajones encontró calcetines y calzoncillos, lo cual estuvo a punto de cerrar hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de los calzoncillos era rosa y poco masculino. "¡Es gay! Vaya, es un poco violento..." Cerró el cajón sin darle vueltas y abrió su armario. Pasó la mano entre las perchas, mirando diferentes tipos de camisetas y diferentes tipos de prendas. Se deprimió un poco: no había forma de averiguar nada de aquel chico tan callado y misterioso. Ni un diario donde contase sus miedos, ni unas cartas donde le contase a su familia sus experiencias, ni siquiera fotos con sus amigos. La única foto que tenía era la que estaba sobre su mesita, una foto de su familia. Ness suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. Desde pequeñito había sido un chico curioso como el que más: Le apasionaban las historias, los sueños, quería saberlo todo sobre todo, y así había terminado.

Al final decidió salir del cuarto a jugar un rato.

Cuando los entrenamientos acabaron, Lucas (y el resto, claro) se fue a duchar y después se reunió toda la Mansión en el comedor principal para cenar. A decir verdad, cenaban demasiado pronto, pero no importaba: No había ni una sola persona que no se muriese de hambre.

-Oh, Dios de la Berenjenaleza, haz que para cenar haya Berenjena frita... - Decían Nana y Popo, apretando las manos y cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. - A cambio nos las comeremos...

-¡¿Dios de la Berenjenaleza?! - Toon Link frunció tanto el ceño que se le arrugó toda la frente. - No blasfemes de esa forma, todo el mundo sabe que solo existen tres Diosas, y además me niego a cenar berenjenas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - Dijo Pit. Ness ni se había dado cuenta de que había dos chicos nuevos sentados en la mesa de siempre. - No existe ningún mortal que no conozca y quiera a la Diosa Palutena.

Era un ángel, con apariencia de niño de 15 años.

-¿Quién eres? - Dijo Ness, mirándolo.

-¡Me llamo Pit! Encantado. - Sonrió ampliamente, moviéndo las manos.

-¿Y tú? - Giró la cabeza hacia otro de los asientos, ocupado por un principiante.

-Yo soy Red.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Lucas y Toon nos pidieron que nos sentáramos con ellos! - Sonrió el ángel, cogiéndose a sí mismo de las manos y sonriéndo como un idiota.

Ness no sabía si alegrarse porque Lucas hiciera amigos... O sentirse celoso y un completo idiota. ¡Él se moría de ganas por hacerse su amigo, le dejaba dos horas solo y prefería a otras personas!

La cena por fin apareció, con un chasquido de Master Hand. Los chicos se levantaron y se sirvieron sus platos, para empezar a comer.

-¡DIOS DE LA BERENJENALEZA! NOS HAS FALLADO... - Se lamentaban Popo y Nana, a punto de llorar. Se les pasó el disgusto cuando vieron la cantidad de comida que tenían enfrente.

-Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp...

Ness no tenía hambre. Lucas estaba hablando (tímidamente, pero sonriendo) con Red y Nana. Popo, a diferencia de su hermana, no podía hablar ya que apenas podía respirar con la cantidad de comida que tenía dentro de la boca. Toon Link le gritaba. "¡Mastica, para variar!" "¿Y si dejas algo de comida para el resto?" "¡Hazme caso!"

Y Ness... Bueno, Ness se sentía un idiota.

-Lucas...

El rubio no lo escuchó, estaba riéndose con Nana y Red.

-Lucas. - Repitió más alto.

-¿Sí, Ness?

-¿Te apetece jugar un poco al béisbol?

-Es que estoy muy cansado... Y Red me va a llevar a ver los girasoles del jardín.

¿Por qué se sentía así de mal?

Ness le dio su cena a Popo (el cual se alegró muchísimo y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al ojivioleta), provocando que Toon gritase más fuerte y más irritado.

Miró a Lucas disimuladamente. Un día. Es que solo lo conocía de un día. Ayer por la mañana no le preocupaba nada más que escuchar música y estar con sus amigos. Y ahora... Ahora solo pensaba en aquel chico rubio, con esos ojos azules que no podía dejar de mirar. Ni los dejó de mirar cuando Lucas se dio cuenta de que Ness le observaba y se avergonzó, mirando al suelo.

¿Por qué era diferente? ¿Qué es lo que tenía ese chico, diferente al resto? ¿Qué podía hacer Ness para descubrirlo...?

Obviamente, él todavía no sabía que se moría de celos al verle hablar con otros chicos. Pensaba que estaba molesto porque con él no hablaba con tanta facilidad, porque para él eran sentimientos nuevos.

Popo, finálmente, dejó de comer.

-¡Estoy lleno...!

Toon le dio gracias a sus diosas y empezó a comer su cena.

-¡AH, DAME UN POCO!

-¿¡PERO NO ESTABAS LLENO?!

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Ambos agarraron el plato y tiraron de él.

Y a Ness no le divertían estas comidas tran extrañas que le hacían reirse desde que conoció a Popo.

En lugar de ver como Toon Link cogía la comida de su plato para tirársela a la cara a Popo... Seguía mirándo a Lucas.


End file.
